


The Other Side

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Evil Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Red Kryptonite, Season five didn't happen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just an idea popped in my head.Lena...does something ultimately regrets it.Kara embraces it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I should continue this  
> This is fairly short, yes I know.
> 
> So like let's pretend season five never happened. Lex actually dies. The whole crossover thing didn't happen. AND LENA WAS ANGRY and decided to get her revenge not by saving humanity.
> 
> Huh maybe I will continue this

"Lena, open the door." The blonde stated softly as she stood outside.

"You've done enough, Kara" 

"I simply was helping you! Look at them all down at your feet! we make the perfect team, like no other Lena" red glows deepening in her skin. As the anger was spreading to her neck 

"I don't want to be in a team with a psychopath-" ignoring the memories of Lex in her head. It was fine. She managed to rid him of this world to save others. It's not like she enjoyed it.

The blonde let out a chuckle as she put her hands in her hips "You call me a psychopath!... Yet you watched as I got rid of them. I saw the thrill in your eyes, you don't need to hide from me, lee. Now come on we're going to be late" 

"I said no." The CEO hugged herself as she directly behind the door.

Her eyebrows knit together as the blonde clenched her jaw, her voice louder and out of patience, "Lena. Don't make me use my powers on such trivial things. Open the door"

The brunette slightly trembling as she stood up trying to regain her composure 

When did it get this far? The bubbly blonde who rambled for ages over anything was replaced with this thing outside her door.

Slightly trembling as she reached for the handle she said with a broken voice," its opened kara"

The door opened quickly to show the blonde in a suit. Her R K suit. With more additions that Luthor added. 

The Kryptonian smirked she saw the features of Lena, "fear isn't a good look on you honey"

"Black isn't a good look on you. you look like a damn teenager kara" her eyes hardening as stood there trying her best to display her confidence.

"Hmm, I think you're forgetting who designed this suit" grabbing Luthor by the wrist forcefully toward her. Inches away from her face.

The blonde ignored how Lena tensed up and tried to back away from her. Whispering to her ear, "Now come on beautiful, we have a city to destroy" her smile reaching her eyes as she heard the Luthors heart race.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know ur thoughts  
> Yes there's probably many spelling and grammar errors. But eh. 
> 
> Considering the season finale I shouldn't add more angst .....but i did since I can't write fluff to save my life.


End file.
